


Jesteś idealny

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [60]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. Harry jest wcześniej z np. Zaynem, ale ten go zdradza. Zaczyna się okaleczać, głodzi i w ogóle (wg. Zayna był za gruby i wgl) i próbuje być idealny dla Malika, który ma go dość. Louis znajduje Harry’ego w parku np. nieprzytomnego czy ledwo przytomnego, zabiera go do siebie i pomaga mu się wyleczyć z tego. Zakochują się w sobie i Haz zapomina o Zaynie, a Louis ciągle zapewnia go jak wspaniałym i czułym chłopakiem jest. Nieśmiały Haz i opiekuńczy Lou :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś idealny

Błąkał się po parku, nie przejmując się, że jest listopad, a zimny wiatr smaga jego ciało, przenikając przez płaszcz i plącze jego czekoladowe loki. To mu nie przeszkadzało. W ogóle nie zauważał co się dookoła niego dzieje. W tym momencie przebywał w zupełnie innym świecie. Z każda chwilą na jego policzkach pojawiało się coraz więcej łez, które skapywały z brody. Jego serce przeszywał potworny ból, który – tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało – utrudniał mu oddychanie.  
Dokładnie pamiętał dzień, kiedy jego życie zaczęło legać w gruzach.  
*****  
Przeskakiwał co drugi schód, aby jak najszybciej dostać się do swojego mieszkania. Nucił pod nosem jedną ze swoich ulubionych piosenek, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę dobrze. Odwołali mu kilka ostatnich zajęć, na zewnątrz panowała piękna pogoda, plus dzisiaj miał wolny dzień w pracy. Postanowił zrobić niespodziankę swojemu chłopakowi i przygotować jego ulubione danie na obiad.  
Wsadził klucz do zamka, jednak okazało się, że drzwi są otwarte. Zdziwiło go to. Zayn powinien być jeszcze w pracy. Wszedł do środka, a do jego uszu zaczęły dochodzić dziwne dźwięki, które pochodziły z sypialni. Chwycił wazon stojący na szafce w salonie i skierował się do sypialni. Może kiepska broń, ale zawsze cos. Im był bliżej tym dźwięki były wyraźniejsze. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a do jego oczu cisnął się łzy. Jednak dopóki tego nie zobaczy, nie będzie miał pewności.  
Pchnął drzwi i poczuł jak jego serce zamiera. Domyślał się, że to właśnie taki widok zastanie, jednak jak miał się przygotować na to co zobaczył? Nie da się.  
Na ich łóżku leżała jakaś obca mu blondynka, a nad nią górował jego chłopak.  
Zakrył usta dłonią, a z drugiej wypadł wazon, który trzymał i roztrzaskał się na podłodze, tym samym zwracając ich uwagę na siebie.  
Potem były krzyki, płacz i trzaskanie drzwiami. Padło wiele nieprzyjemnych słów z ust Zayna: „Daj spokój”, „Potrzebowałem małej odmiany”, „Przecież nic się nie stało”, „Nie kocham jej”, „Chciałem sobie przypomnieć, jak to jest mieć w łóżku kogoś tak drobnego i kogoś mniejszego ode mnie”, „Swoją drogą, mógłbyś schudnąć”.  
To bolało, cholernie bolało, ale Harry go kochał. Kochał całym swoim sercem, więc go nie zostawił i dalej w tym tkwił. Jednak zamiast wrócić do normy było coraz gorzej. Coraz częściej pojawiały się kłótnie. Coraz częściej Harry płakał, a Zayn coraz częściej znikał, po tym jak wyzwał loczka, wmawiając mu, że jest beznadziejny.  
Chcąc być idealnym dla swojego chłopaka, starał się być jak najlepszy. Dbał, aby dom zawsze był wysprzątany, obiad był dobry, a w domu panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Pracował również nad sobą. Niewiele jadł, dużo ćwiczył chcąc być idealnym dla bruneta. Mężczyzna jednak tego nie dostrzegał i nie doceniał, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do tego, że Harry zaczął się samookaleczać. Nie potrafił już tak dalej. Kochał go, kochał Zayna, ale nie mógł już dłużej znieść tej jego nieczułości. Tego zimna. Musiał sobie jakoś pomóc, a to według niego było najlepszym wyjściem.  
Nic z tego co starał się robić Styles nie pomogło, nic nie uratowało jego związku z Malikiem. Dzisiaj Zayn oznajmił mu, że to już koniec, że poznał kogoś innego. Powiedział, że ma już dość Harry’ego i odchodzi. Spakował się i bez pożegnania wyszedł z mieszkania zostawiając załamanego loczka. Harry czuł się jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce i je podeptał. Czół potworny ból. I teraz wylądował tutaj, krążąc po parku prawie cały dzień. Nie chciał wracać do domu. Nie chciał tam być sam.  
Styles czuł jak jego przedramiona - na których zrobił kilka nacięć, przed wyjściem – pieką, kiedy drażnił je materiał płaszcza, który miał na sobie. Był wyczerpany, kręciło mu się w głowie, a utrzymanie powiek w górze wymagało od niego nie lada wysiłku.  
Podszedł do najbliższej ławki, gdzie skulił się i w końcu pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść.  
*****  
Czajnik dał znać, że woda na herbatę jest już gotowa. Louis nalał wrzątku do kubków, w których znajdowały się już torebki. Westchnął odkładając czajnik na miejsce i chwytając się blatu. Co mu odbiło? Dlaczego przyprowadził do swojego domu obcą osobę? Obcą i praktycznie nie przytomną. Kiedy znalazł chłopaka, leżał on na ławce zwinięty w kulkę. Jego ciało drżało, a oczy były przymknięte. Nie reagował na zaczepki szatyna, ale z jego ust wydostawało się ciche mamrotanie. Nie mógł go zostawić na tym ziemnie. Czuł, że powinien pomóc. Na szczęście – z pomocą Tomlinsona – chłopak był w stanie iść i w ten sposób udało im się dotrzeć do mieszkania. Teraz nieznajomy zajmował wolny pokój.  
Louis wziął w dłonie jeden kubek i udał się do pokoju, gdzie leżał chłopak. Musiał sprawdzić co z nim. Kiedy tylko położył go na łóżku, chłopak zasnął lub całkowicie stracił przytomność. I tak wyszło na jedno – nie było z nim żadnego kontaktu.  
Wszedł do pomieszczeni i pierwsze co zauważył, to że nieznajomy się ocknął. Jego zielone tęczówki rozglądały się ze zdezorientowaniem po pokoju, a na czole pojawiło się kilka zmarszczek. Louis postanowił się ujawnić.  
\- Cześć – przysiadł na brzegu łóżka kładąc herbatę na stoliku nocnym – Przyniosłem ci herbaty – uśmiechnął się lekko, do loczka.  
\- Co ja tu robię? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Znalazłem cię w parku. Leżałeś na ławce i praktycznie w ogóle nie kontaktowałeś – wyjaśnił, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zauważył, że chłopak się trzęsie – Masz gorączkę – położył dłoń na czole chłopaka – Przyniosę jakieś leki.  
Po chwili ponownie siedział obok chłopaka, podając mu tabletki.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, popijając leki herbatą.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnął się – Tak w ogóle, jestem Louis.  
\- Harry – odpowiedział, starając się na lekki uśmiech, ale wyszedł mu bardziej grymas.  
\- Um…wiesz, nie że cię wyganiam, ale pomyślałem, że jak poczujesz się lepiej, to mógłbym cię odwieźć do domu. Twoi bliscy na pewno się martwią.  
Pomiędzy nimi zapanowała cisza, a Harry odwrócił głowę, unikając wzroku szatyna, który czekał na odpowiedź. Czuł jak do jego oczu cisnął się łzy, kiedy ostatnie wydarzenia w niego uderzyły. Nie chciał tam wracać, nie chciał wracać do miejsca, które jest przepełnione taką ilością wspomnień.  
\- Hej, wszystko dobrze? – zaniepokoił się widząc łzy w oczach chłopaka.  
\- Nie chcę tam wracać – wymamrotał.  
\- A co z…  
\- Mieszkam sam i ja naprawdę nie chcę tam wracać.  
\- Czy coś się stało?  
\- Przepraszam, ale nie chcę na razie o tym mówić – ponownie spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki, prosząc o chwilę spokoju.  
\- Um…tak, jasne. Przepraszam – podniósł się z łóżka, kierując się w stronę wyjścia – Powinieneś się trochę przespać i… - zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, odwracając w kierunku loczka – jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz wracać do siebie, to możesz zamieszkać u mnie. Aktualnie szukam współlokatora.  
\- Dziękuję – blady uśmiech, pojawił się na twarzy Harry’ego.  
*****  
Dni mijały, a Louis i Harry coraz lepiej się poznawali. Z zupełnie obcych sobie ludzi stali się znajomymi, co szybko zamieniło się w przyjaźń, a z czasem pomiędzy nimi zaczęły się rodzić głębsze uczucia.  
Harry faktycznie sprzedał stare mieszkanie i został współlokatorem Louisa i po około 2 tygodniach wspólnego mieszkania – kiedy już dobrze się czuł i otrząsnął się po sytuacji z Zaynem – opowiedział Louisowi prawdę. Harry płakał, a Louis go przytulał zapewniając, że jest wspaniały, cudowny i idealny. Zayn nie zasługiwał na niego skoro nie potrafił dostrzec jak niesamowitą osobą jest loczek.  
To wtedy, właśnie w tym momencie coś drgnęło w sercu chłopaka. Kiedy spojrzał w piękne błękitne tęczówki, w których dostrzegalna była szczerość, a silne ramiona go obejmowały i przyciskały do ciepłego ciała szatyna, czuł jakby problemy zniknęły, a Zayn się nie liczył. To od tego momentu Styles zaczął inaczej patrzeć na szatyna. Zaczął zauważać jak piękny on jest. Wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie różowe wargi, miękkie roztrzepane, karmelowe włosy i to co Harry najbardziej w nim uwielbiał – drobne zmarszczki dookoła jego oczu, kiedy się uśmiechał. To najbardziej go urzekło.  
Z każdym dniem ból po „rozstaniu” z Zaynem znikał, a serce zaczynało wybijać szybszy rytm na widok Louisa.  
Nie raz loczek zastanawiał się , czy szatyn też coś do niego czuje. To jak Tomlinson o niego dbał, jak się z nim obchodził, jak zapewniał, że jest cudownym chłopakiem i nic nie powinien zmieniać, a jeśli się to komuś nie podoba to jego strata.  
To wszystko podpowiadało Stylesowi, że też nie jest obojętny szatynowi. Jednak z drugiej strony Lou może być żal Harry’ego. Mimo wszystko loczek nie chciał dłużej czekać. Musiał wiedzieć co myśli o nim Louis.  
*****  
\- Lou – Harry wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i spojrzał na szatyna, który siedział na kanapie z kubkiem herbaty i oglądał wiadomości.  
\- Tak? – oderwał wzrok od ekranu i przeniósł go na loczka, a jego twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.  
Styles na drżących nogach podszedł do chłopaka i opadł obok niego na kanapę. Czuł jak pocą mu się ręce, a żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł. Louis musiał zauważyć, ze coś jest nie tak, bo zmarszczył brwi i położył dłoń na udzie loczka, pocierając go uspokajająco.  
\- Hazz, co się stało?  
\- Um…Lou, bo j-ja…bo ja chciałem…j-ja tylko – plątał się.  
\- Hej, wszystko dobrze. Możesz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje. Wiesz, że zawszę ci pomogę – przysunął się bliżej – odkładając kubek – i przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie. Styles spojrzał w niebieskie, błyszczące oczy, po czym przeniósł wzrok na wąskie wargi i nie wytrzymał. Zbliżył się bardziej i przycisnął swoje usta do tych szatyna. Zszokowany chłopak poluźnił swój uścisk dookoła Harry’ego, nie oddając pocałunku. Styles myśląc, że przesadził natychmiast się odsunął od Louisa, a w jego oczach zabłyszczały łzy.  
\- Ja przepraszam – poderwał się z kanapy – Ja…ja nie wiem…ja n-nie chciałem.  
\- Harry – Louis od razu zareagował. Podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do loczka.  
\- Lou, ja przepraszam – jego głos był roztrzęsiony – Boże, jestem taki beznadziejny – zakrył twarz dłońmi – Wszystko spieprzyłem, jestem beznadziejny.  
Szatyn odsunął dłonie od twarzy loczka i zmusił chłopaka, aby na niego spojrzał. Po policzkach Stylesa spływały łzy.  
\- Harry – powiedział łagodnie – Harry, skarbie, wszystko jest dobrze. Nic się nie stało – wyjaśnił – Nie jesteś beznadziejny. Nie mówi tak. Rozumiesz? Nic co zrobisz nie sprawi, że tak będzie.  
\- N-nie Lou. Ja c-ciebie po-pocało… - nie dokończył, ponieważ miękkie wargi szatyna na to mu nie pozwoliły.  
Co się dzieje? Czy Louis go pocałował?  
\- Harry – kontynuował, kiedy się oderwał – Naprawdę nic się nie stało. Przepraszam, że brak mojej odpowiedzi odebrałeś negatywnie. Po prostu byłem w szoku. Nie miałem nic przeciwko temu, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo mi się to podobało. Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś.  
-Naprawdę? – Harry czuł jak zalewa go fala ulgi. Louis nie był na niego zły.  
\- Tak. Harry kocham cię od dawna - serce loczka rozpoczęło swój szaleńczy bieg, a ciało wypełniło szczęście – Nic nie robiłem, nic nie mówiłem, ponieważ chciałem dać ci czas. To co Zayn zrobił było dla ciebie potworne. Ciężko to przechodziłeś więc, nie chciałem naciskać, myśląc że nie jesteś gotowy. Dodatkowo nie wiedziałem, czy odwzajemniasz moje uczucia.  
\- Oczywiście, że odwzajemniam – wykrzyknął – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też – zgarnął szatyna w swoje ramiona i do siebie przytulił, całując go w głowę – I pamiętaj, nie jesteś beznadziejny. Nigdy nie będziesz. Dla mnie jesteś idealny.


End file.
